Health
Health is the player-character's physical wellbeing. If a player's health runs out, their character dies. Lowered health does not affect a player-character's stamina, movement speed, or other physical attributes. ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Players in Halo: Combat Evolved have a limited, non-regenerating supply of health. A player's health can only be reduced if their shields are down. Health can only be restored by picking up health kits. Health is shown on the heads-up display using a horizontal bar broken into eight segments. The health bar and the health symbol (denoted by a cross) change color to represent the approximate amount of health a player has left. The bar turns yellow when half or more of a player's health has been depleted. When only two segments remain on the bar, it will turn red. In addition, when only one or two segments remain, the sound of a beating heart can be heard. ''Halo 2'' Health in Halo 2 is not shown on the HUD. It recharges fully over time at a slightly slower pace than the shields. ''Halo 3'' In Halo 3, players have 115 hit points: 45 health points and 70 shield points.[https://halo.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?cid=13233 Bungie - Bungie Weekly Update: 02/08/08] If a player avoids taking health damage for ten seconds, their health will regenerate at a rate of nine points per second. ''Halo 3: ODST'' In Halo 3: ODST, players once again have a health bar that is shown on the HUD. A player's health in ODST can only be damaged after their stamina is depleted. Because players play as ODSTs and are therefore weaker than Spartans, health in this game is depleted much faster than in previous games. Health can only be restored using health kits. ''Halo: Reach'' Spartans in Halo: Reach have 45 health points, 70 shield points, and limited regeneration. If a player avoids taking health damage for four seconds, their health begins regenerating at a rate of 2 health points per second up to a maximum of 15, 30, or 45 health points, whichever is reached first. If a Spartan's health is brought down to or below 30 points, the remaining health can only be restored by picking up a health kit or by entering a Drop Shield. Elites in Halo: Reach have 50 health points and 79 shield points, while they cannot use health kits, their health regenerates completely, though more slowly than a Spartan's. ''Halo 4'' Halo 4 uses the same shield and health system as Halo 2 and Halo 3. The health regeneration delay and rate are unknown. ''Halo: Spartan Assault'' Halo: Spartan Assault uses the same shield and health system as Halo 2, Halo 3, and Halo 4. The health regeneration delay and rate are unknown. Halo 5: Guardians Halo 5: Guardians's shield and health systems are the same as in Halo 4. This time, though, the HUD now has a visible health bar divided into four segments. Any lost health is regenerated at a slower pace than the shields, as with previous games. The health regeneration delay is 3 seconds after being hurt. When a character's shields have been reduced to 0%, he/she will emit different pain grunts/sounds compared to when having shields. In the campaign, should a character's health reach 0%, he/she will be rendered unable to continue unless revived in time by an ally (denoted by a square-shaped health bar that constantly runs out). Sources Category:Terms and Phrases